Mannequin
by ZeroKiryusSkittz666
Summary: Ok,so,this isn't Hidalgo,it's actually Hitman,but Hitman isn't one of the sub-category options,so I chose Hidalgo,cuz I know,and like,Hidalgo.Just wanted to clear that up.Not Hidalgo.Hitman.So,for you Hidalgo fans out there,sorry,but this ain't it.Read it


**I do not own Nika Boronina, 47, or the song. The song is called, 'Mannequin' and it's rights belong to Katy Perry, and her record label. Nika Boronina and 47 belong to the writer of the movie, 'Hitman'. All I own are the ideas.  
**

_**Chapter One**_

_**NPOV:**_

_How do I get,_

_Closer to you?_

_When you keep it all,_

_On mute?_

_How will I,_

_Know,_

_The right way to love you?  
_

_Usually the queen,_

_Of figuring out,_

_Breaking down a man,_

_Is no workout,_

_But I have no,_

_Clue,_

_How to get through to you._

_Ohh,_

_I wanna hit you just to see if you cry._

_I keep knockin' on wood,_

_Hopin' there's a real boy inside._

'_Cuz you're not a,_

_Man,_

_You're just a mannequin._

_I wish you could feel,_

_That my love is real,_

_But you're not a,_

_Man._

_I wish I could just,_

_Turn,_

_You,_

_On._

_Put a battery in,_

_To make,_

_You,_

_Talk._

_Even pull a string,_

_For you to say anything._

_But with you there is no,_

_Guarantee,_

_Only an expired,_

_Warranty,_

_A bunch of broken parts,_

_And I can't seem to find your heart..._

"Or you, for that matter," I whisper softly, myself the only one to hear. I put my head on my desk, content to look out at my vineyard, the one _he_ gave to me.

"Where are you, 47?" It is the same thing I ask myself everyday, and everyday, I get the same answer – silence. Sadly, today is no different. "I thought you said you'd find me," I sigh.

I lift my head and pick up my pencil. "Might as well keep writing," I murmur.

_Ohh,_

_I'm such a fool I'm such a fool I'm such a fool._

_This one's out of my,_

_Hands._

_I can't put you back together,_

_Again._

'_Cuz you're not a,_

_Man,_

_You're just a mannequin._

_I wish you could feel,_

_That my love is real,_

_But you're not a,_

_Man._

_You're just a,  
_

_Toy,_

_Could you ever be a real,_

_Real boy,_

_And understand?_

_Oh but you're not a man._

_If the past is the problem our future can solve it baby._

_I can bring you to life,_

_If you'll let me inside,_

_Baby._

_It'll hurt –_

The doorbell stops my inner musical rant. I look out the window, but don't see anyone. Just then, the doorbell sounds again. I sigh, push up from my desk, and head downstairs. I yank open the front door, ready to send them away, only to find...no one? Not even a speck of dust there.

"Stupid teenagers," I snap, irritated. I slam the door, and trudge back upstairs.

When I reach my office, the room with my desk, my paper and all my pencils and pens are gone. What would be the point of stealing those? They're only precious and valuable to me. I walk over to my desk, pissed that someone would sneak into my house and steal from me. I'm not a whore. Not anymore.

"What the hell?" I mutter, still pissed.

"Looking for these?" a familiar voice asks from behind me, sounding curiously...amused? Somehow, I can't imagine the owner of this _particular_ voice amused.

I spin around.

"47!"

I run to him, enveloping him in my arms. He tenses.

"47?"

"Yes?" The amusement is still there.

"Where the hell have you been?" I scream at him, hurt, and angry, but, overpowering both of those emotions, also very, very much in love...love? With 47? Yes, I feel it.

"I love you," I say abruptly, before he has time to react to my earlier outburst.

"What?" he asks incredulously.

"I love you," I repeat.

"You..." For once, he's at a loss for words. Good.

I snuggle up to him, surprising him further.

"Nika," he begins.

"Yes?" I ask dreamily.

"We...we...we can't do this." He pushes me away from him with abrupt force.

"Why not?" I stung. So stung, I forgot to swear, for once.

"Because I...I don't...I don't love you," he finally gets out.

I look up at him. "The hell you don't," I snarl. Even faster than he pushed me away, I have my arms back around him. "The hell you don't," I repeat, only with more desperation than anger this time. Then, surprising himself, he wraps his arms around me. Now, I do what is probably the _stupidest thing_ I could _ever do_. I remove my arms from his waist, throw them around his neck, and kiss him for all I'm worth(those of you in the back, the ones laughing - shut up), surprising us both. Then, surprising me _further_**(which, by now, should be highly unlikely to be possible, but, apparently, is possible)**_ he kisses me back_. 47. Kisses. Me. Back.

**Like it? Hope so. I'm gonna make a new Fanfic, and add onto my other Fanfics _real soon. I promise, _all you waiting fans out there.:) Luv ya!**

**ZKS666  
**


End file.
